


Have Dress, Will Travel

by izzygone



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Unsafe Sex, Vibrators, based in the US, gratuitous overuse of the word fuck and its derivatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzygone/pseuds/izzygone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was this real life? No, it couldn’t be because there was no fucking way Arthur fucking Pendragon could a) own a dress that fit him fucking perfectly b) bring it with him to college and c) be at Merlin’s house in high heels at 2:30am on a weekday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Dress, Will Travel

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for my September 2014 Prompt-a-Thon, based on a prompt a friend accidentally gave me via text message.
> 
> Special thanks to my two lovely and amazing betas for this fic, [Dragonzombie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonzombie333) and [Deminos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Deminos)! All mistakes are totally mine!!

_**I’ll wear a dress while I fuck you.**_  
  
Merlin groaned and grit his teeth. He was trying so hard to be celibate, and he was doing such a good job of it, goddamnit, and here was Arthur trying to fucking _ruin everything_ like always.  
  
 _ **High heels, too**_ , chimed the following text. Then the next: _**we’ll do it in front of the mirror so you can watch me the whole time.**_  
  
Merlin threw the phone away, losing it in his sheets in his hurry to shove his briefs off and reaching for his cock which had gone from normal, mildly interested in everything as usual to _so hot must touch or combust_ in the span of about 30 seconds. He stroked hard, fast from root to tip and groaned again as he heard the faint chime of the phone, sounding what was probably a picture message of the exact fucking dress Arthur planned to purchase for this crossdressing-fuck he planned.  
  
It had started out innocently enough, really. Merlin had just been talking about buying his sister Morgana a gift card to her favorite couture online retailer for her birthday. Somehow this segwayed into how Merlin missed sex with women because he liked the convenience of dresses.  
  
Not that it mattered because he was practicing _celibacy_ now anyway.  
  
Apparently, Arthur disagreed with Merlin’s new lifestyle choice -- which had only been chosen for the sake of Merlin’s own self-preservation against one aforementioned hot-as-fuck slutty blond fellow college student anyway-- and was determined to break through what little willpower Merlin had just to spite him.  
  
And now Merlin was going to rub himself fucking _raw_ thinking about Arthur Pendragon in a goddamn form-fitting red couture dress (he didn’t have to check his phone to know the dress would be red and probably the most expensive money could buy because this was fucking Pendragon we’re talking about). And the bastard would probably look good in it, too, great in fact. Like any of those high end dresses were made to fit his broad shoulders and bulbous ass rather than some 5’6” size 0 girl from a magazine.  
  
Merlin closed his eyes. His phone buzzed under the sheets, reminding him both that he had an unread text and _oh hell yes_ he had a vibrator in his bedside table. Reluctant to let go of his cock, he reached over blindly with his left hand, struggling to pull the drawer open and grabbing out a black vibrating toy and a packet of university-provided (and therefore free) lube from the nurses’ station.  
  
He and this vibrator were close friends already and had gotten closer since the celibacy-for-the-sake-of-sanity thing had started about a month ago. It didn’t take much teasing to get his body to open up, making Merlin sigh as he fit the first slick inch inside himself before pressing the plus button on the handle.  
  
Oh. _Oh. Ohhhhhh_. Yes, fuck yes. This was just as good, probably better, than Pendragon and his fucking dress, right? He didn’t need a fucking man to split his body open at night. He didn’t need the complications that came with a relationship or friends-with-benefits or even one night stands because he had _this_. He could rut into the grip of his hand, slide this vibrating dildo deeper in, in, in and out of his body all by himself. Not that he would have objected to someone else holding the dildo since they’d probably have a better angle and control… did that still count as celibacy?  
  
His phone chimed again, and he could feel it pressed up against his ankle under the sheets. He ignored it in favor of bending his knees,  giving himself better access to fuck the vibrator in and out, teasing it up against his prostate with each stroke until he felt loose and hot and like he just really fucking needed to be _filled_. Properly filled. He shoved the toy deeper inside. The vibrator was long and of a decent width, and it had a handle to grip which certainly made things easier and less dangerous, but it really wasn’t the same as a cock. It wasn’t hot and textured like a cock. It wasn’t attached to someone who bit his ear while they fucked, played with his nipples and moaned the dirtiest words while they came. Goddamnit. The vibrator was great -- it was perfect and it was enough, right? Just a few minutes ago it was enough. _Fuck_. He fumbled, pulling the toy halfway out and pressing the plus button again, twice, pressing it up against his prostate hard enough he nearly came from the sheer force and pressure rather than pleasure of it. He bucked up into his hand _fuck fuck fuck_ yeah, the dildo was enough.  
  
Merlin nearly jumped out of his fucking skin when there was a knock at the door. He was completely naked, not even under the sheets of his bed anymore, his fist tightly wound around his red, pulsing cock and he had a vibrating dildo up his ass. Now was _not_ the time for visitors.  
   
The toy was pretty quiet, and if he didn’t moan really loud, the person on the other side of the door would probably think he wasn’t in and would leave him alone. Right?  
  
Merlin slid the vibrator back in and out slowly, pumping his fist with the same rhythm. The slow pace was possibly _worse_ than the frantic fucking he’d been engaging in a minute ago. Made it possibly harder to control his moans and gasps. The knock came at the door again. “ _Mer_ lin, I know you’re in there,” uncontrollably, Merlin came with a shock at Arthur’s voice outside his door. It was a physical impossibility to prevent himself from moaning Arthur’s name as he coated his hand with come and tugged the still-vibrating toy from his ass before he could become overstimulated.  
  
Merlin couldn’t say he was surprised when Arthur burst immediately into his room. He really needed to learn to lock the door when masturbating. Though none of his housemates had any sense of decency or privacy anyway.  
  
Still, he was thankful when Arthur shut the door behind him. Arthur’s pupils were blown so wide, Merlin couldn’t even see the blue surrounding them. Then again, he was sort of in a post-orgasmic daze and he didn’t even have the energy to pick the toy back up to turn it off.  
  
Arthur was gaping at him, but Merlin couldn’t find it in himself to care. He was ready to turn over, curl up and fall asleep, to be honest.  
  
“I guess you didn’t get my texts?”  
  
Merlin shook his head, blinking slowly and not entirely sure he could stay awake for this conversation or even look at Arthur -- who was wearing a bit of a strange outfit, to be honest. He was wearing his long red bathrobe and -- were those stilettos? Fucking _fuck_ , had Arthur driven all the way from his dorm dressed like that? Merlin was tired, he came like 4 minutes ago. He was also starting to get hard again. Arthur noticed this immediately, and Merlin groaned, wanting to hide behind his hands or the blankets. He could still hear the toy vibrating faintly next to him. He still didn’t have the energy to find and turn it off, though.  
  
Arthur was grinning at him and started pulling at the belt of the robe, opening it slowly, seductively, and Merlin’s brain basically short circuited as a fitted crimson, black and gold dress was revealed underneath it.  
  
Was this real life? Fuck. No, it couldn’t be. Merlin was experiencing some weird post-orgasmic high. He was hallucinating. Because there was no fucking way Arthur fucking Pendragon could a) own a dress that fit him fucking perfectly b) bring it with him to college and c) be at Merlin’s house in high heels at -- jesus fuck, 2:30am on a weekday 2 weeks before finals.  
  
The bed dipped as Arthur kneeled directly in front of him -- still fucking smirking -- proving that this _was_ , in fact, very real. Arthur reached over Merlin’s exhausted body so Merlin could smell he was wearing fucking _perfume_. Go big or go home, that was Arthur’s motto.  
  
He’d expected Arthur to try to touch him, and he was ready to groan about being oversensitive post-orgasm and that he was fucking celibate now, goddamnit, and Arthur should leave, but to his surprise Arthur just grabbed the vibrating toy, turning it off after inspecting it.  
  
“Is this how you get off now?” Arthur asked, a little sneer in his voice, “This is how you survive celibacy? Shoving a little plastic cock up your ass?” Merlin just groaned and covered his face with his hands. He _wanted_ to say ‘yes, and it’s better than fucking you ever was,’ but that would be an obvious and bold faced lie, especially since Arthur could _feel_ as well as see Merlin’s body’s reaction to him.  
  
“I came over here,” Arthur continued, looking perfect and hot in a dress that looked basically painted on as it stretched, “Planning to _woo_ you, Merlin,” He leaned back on his knees, right between Merlin’s legs which had instinctively gone spread-eagle the moment Arthur entered the room, “But now,” He shimmied forward and the dress began to ride up, exposing tanned thighs, “It looks like I wouldn’t have to, would I?” He tossed the dildo away and dragged his fingers up Merlin’s naked legs, “You get so _pliant_ after you come, Merlin, I fucking love it,” up and up Arthur’s hands traveled, dipping low, thumbs running over his taint and Merlin let out a weak moan, “I could just _shove right in_ ,” And he _did_ , two fingers suddenly finding Merlin’s hole, still slick with the lube from his masturbatory session, causing Merlin to arch his back and squirm down, pulling the fingers further _in_ even though he knew he should at least _try_ to kick Arthur out. Arthur hissed and started pistoning his fingers, “So wet for me, Merlin, so hot… you couldn’t stop me from filling you with my come right now even if you wanted to, huh?”  
  
Merlin pressed his hands over his eyes. Fuck _k._ Arthur was talking about literally _violating_ him and his cock was _twitching_ like it was the best idea ever. “Look at me, Merlin.” It was a pretty fucking bad idea, but Merlin took his hands away from his face, mind basically obliterated by the image before him of Arthur with lips red from biting at them, dress hiked up looking absolutely obscene with his hard cock jutting out from under it because of course Arthur wouldn’t be wearing underwear. “Is that what you want? For me to fill you with come?” Merlin was pretty sure he managed to shake his head no even though he was panting and basically drooling over the idea, and Arthur added a third finger, pressing up to rub his oversensitized prostate.  
  
Arthur leaned back and moan headily, as if _he_ was the one being thoroughly debauched right now, “Fuck, I have to do it, you know?” Merlin shook his head again but couldn’t stop himself from thrusting down, seeking Arthur’s fingers again as he tried to pull them out, “Please?” Arthur begged, “Have you even seen yourself? Jesus, I _need_ to, please, _Merlin_ ,” Arthur teased his fingers against Merlin’s rim, threatening still to pull them out, and that was pretty fucking unfair. Maybe Merlin nodded his consent. Maybe Arthur really couldn’t wait any longer. Either way, Arthur’s fingers were gone and replaced by his cock before Merlin could even blink.  
  
They both moaned so loud, Merlin was sure to hear about it from his housemates in the morning. They’d done this before -- the fucking, obviously -- but they’d never done it like _this_ before. They always, always used a condom because, let’s be real, they were both kinda slutty and who knew what the other might have but now they _weren’t_ and it was basically the best idea _ever_. Merlin could _feel_ the foreskin on Arthur’s cock sliding up and down as Arthur moved and Arthur was so fucking hot, it was like he was setting a fire inside Merlin.  
  
It was also at least mildly possible that Merlin was trying to milk the come right out of Arthur and the mere idea made Merlin moan even louder. There was literally nothing in the world he wanted more than to be filled to the brim with Arthur’s come. He must have said as much aloud because Arthur groaned hot in his ear, “Fuck, Merlin, I’m going to fuck you _all night_. I’m going to _fill you up_ and watch my come drip out of your abused hole. Then I’m going to fuck you again, _so hard_ and for _so long_... you’re gonna be so sore and full of come, you’re not going to be able to fucking _move_.” Arthur’s dirty talk set him off on the worst of days, and now Merlin was going to have a heart attack because of it.  
  
He was too young to die, but what a way to go.  
  
“Fucking touch me, you cunt,” Merlin replied, squirming, trying to get Arthur’s oppressive heat off him and make room between them so he could have his wish granted.  
  
Arthur laughed at him, lifting up to create space between their bodies. Then, bunching up his dress, he leaned back down and captured Merlin’s cock under the fabric so suddenly Merlin’s erection was trapped, rubbing between Arthur’s stomach and the scratchy fibers of the dress. Holy fucking _fuck_ this could _not_ be real life. Merlin probably shouted from the total fucking hotness of the moment because Arthur chuckled and whispered hot and dark in his ear, “Like that, do you?”  
  
Merlin tried to tell him to stop sounding so smug, shut up and just fucking fuck him already, but judging by the way Arthur just grinned against Merlin’s neck, it didn’t come out nearly as angry as Merlin had intended it.  
  
Pretty soon, Merlin didn’t have anything left to be angry about because Arthur was moving, fucking him hard and fast, teeth finding the spot on Merlin’s neck that had only recently finally healed up from the last fucking time Arthur bit him hard enough to draw blood. What he thought was _fucking vampire_ , what he said was “Arthur, fuck, do it yeah, come in me please, yeah, _yeah_.”  
  
Merlin’s cock was still trapped between the dress and Arthur’s hard, sweaty abs and it felt _amazing_ , better than probably anything else in the entire world. He’d come so hard not even that long ago with the vibrator, but that couldn’t even compare. He was so hard, and he could see the fucking stilettos Arthur hadn’t taken off and the red dress that he was going to fucking ruin when he came in about .2 seconds.  
  
Pressed flat and heavy over Merlin, Arthur sucked on the bite he’d made and turned the area around it even darker, bruising it so Merlin would definitely feel it when he put his trendy hipster scarf on in the morning to cover it. Everything was so fucking hot, the fabric of the dress was wet with sweat and precome, and he couldn’t have lifted himself off Merlin if he’d tried. Not that he made any effort to. Barebacking with Merlin was the best thing ever of all time, full stop, period. It had been nearly a _month_ since Merlin had started this ridiculous celibacy nonsense, and even though he’d kept himself occupied with just about every other student at the school, none of them even compared to this and Arthur was going to blow his load so fucking fast. Then as soon as he could get hard again, he was going to do this all over and over and over until one of them passed out. And if Merlin passed out first, Arthur was going to keep fucking him anyway. Arthur made sure to say as much aloud, and Merlin moaned like slut, desperate for it.  
  
Sometimes Arthur’s own dirty thoughts alone were enough to take him over the edge, and this time was no different. He could think of a million ways to take Merlin. He was gonna have Merlin lay with his legs up to keep all his come inside. He was going to plug him up with the fucking vibrator, turn it on low and make Merlin stay like that until he was milked dry. Fuck, fuck, _fuck._ He knew Merlin was close, had to be with the way he was keening like a cat in heat.  
  
Arthur didn’t bother to reach down and touch Merlin’s cock, he just angled so he knew he was hitting Merlin’s prostate with precision. Merlin clawed at his back, was probably going to rip the dress which was perfectly fucking fine, he’d buy another -- he’d buy a dozen others if it meant getting off with Merlin like this. He could feel Merlin’s fingernails digging into the muscles of his back sudden and more sharply, and just like that Merlin combined Arthur’s name with every curse word he knew and came hot and messy under Arthur’s dress. Merlin’s hole clenched and twitched with his orgasm, which was basically _the-fucking-end_ of Arthur whose orgasm exploded through his whole body, making him shake and spill what was probably a gallon of come into Merlin’s greedy hole.  
  
Panting and spent, Arthur made no attempt to move, but Merlin’s legs immediately wrapped around him, immobilizing him just in case.  
  
\---  
  
How long they lay like that, Merlin didn’t know. He woke, hot, sore and confused to the sounds of Arthur moving in the dark, shedding the dress which was no doubt uncomfortable and rigid with come. He removed his stilettos, too, and Merlin groaned, annoyed not because Arthur was still in his room but because he missed the warm weight on his chest. “Shhh,” Arthur hushed him, climbing back into bed, tugging the blankets back up to cover them.  
  
Arthur curled up next to him, reaching a muscled arm out to pull Merlin close. Merlin whined and pushed back, murmuring half heartedly, “You fucking dick, I was trying to be celibate.”  
  
He felt rather than heard Arthur’s chuckled replied. His mouth was back at Merlin’s neck sucking gently at the fresh bruises as he asked, “Should I go then? Promise I’ll never do it again?”  
  
Merlin shifted, nuzzling himself tighter against Arthur who willingly began to spoon him, “Don’t you fucking dare. Worst month of my _life_.”


End file.
